pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Yuko karashi dream all stars
idol: yuko karashi song: honeymoon un deux trois coord: black swan coord (el video es del baile de yuko) posicion a la participar: tsuki mei ¿Por que deberían votar por ti? por que soy buena lider, y soy una celeb...quisiera que me dieran la oportunidad de ser una integrante de B5 dare mi mayor esfuerzo para llevar a b5 a su mejor gloria como en la primera generacion, he intentado anteriormente pero he perdido y esta vez quiero intentarlo de nuevo si me dan la oportunidad les daria muchas gracias, aunque no sea mi papel de celel perdir esto, quiero romper el esteriotipo de las idols celeb no todas son malas tambien hay buenas y no hay que participar en el rol de villana/villano de un grupito ¿Por que quieres ser de B5? si ya estabas dentro ¿Por que quieres seguir en B5? ya he intentado participar pero he perdido hoy me esforzare mas para poder ser la central o una integrante de b5, las b5 ayudan y dan sonrisas, yo quiero ayudar y brindar sorisas a las personas que necesitan alegrar sus dias de lluvia y que vean la felicidad de ella, con un toque de elegancia de la rosa y el ballet todo es una convinacion perfecta ¿Qué le dirias a tus fans? si llego a ganar les daria muchas gracias y que no se decepcionaran de mi trabajo como idol celeb, que si necesitan ayudan cuentan con toda mi disponibilidad ante todo, aunque no todo el tiempo tambien tengo trabajo en mi escuela por ser la reina roja y esas cosas...debo tener mi cuartada pues es trabajo duro y tambien ayudar a mis fans en ser mejores y sacar su verdadero potencial historia en un estudio de ballet se encontraba a yuko practicando ballet mientras cantaba pero se le hacia algo dificil, con una distraccion se callo al suelo lastimandose un poco el pie pero ella se levanta y vuelve a ensa~ar hasta que le pudo salir, y ahora empezo a idear un making drama con una tematica para su live mientras estaba en la limosina de su escuela que va directo a su trabajo de modelaje, ella en verdad tenia una agenda ocupada pero podia sacar su tiempo libre he irse a pripara y hacer su live para B5 live yuko: espero que les guste este live, es de amor, romance y frances Not a shadow in this little town, Lingering footsteps don’t echo around. In a moment, striking now, the clock will sound, It awakens us both for the night to come. Spilled across the twilight sky, Dyed in the color of honey and wine. An open view, invites us two, Seen on the stage: only you and I. Chasse ‘n Whisk ‘n Natural turn, Lean in close, I’ll cast a spell over you. Throwaway and Oversway, What’s in a name? This is Honey mead. Honeymoon, now Un Deux Trois, Slowly we entwine our fingers while dancing along. Singing, Swinging, Sweetest Song, Humming to the tune of our dreams till break of dawn. Chasse ‘n Whisk ‘n Natural turn, Lean in close, I’ll cast a spell over you. Throwaway and Oversway, Sweet fascination in Honey mead. Honeymoon, now Un Deux Trois, So I place my lips on yours while humming along. Singing, swinging, sweetest song Between the two of us, dance the tune of love. making drama: -esta rodeada de diamantes y empieza a bailar mientras se crea un efecto caleidoscopio donde se crea un doble de ella, voltea a ver su doble y empiezan una batalla de ballet posando cada figura que da el diamante, el doble se equivoca una vez pero no se rinde pero esta vez toca estilo libre, la yuko original saca sus pasos mientras que el doble la imita, yuko ve que la están copiando entonces hace un paso difícil que nadie puede hacer haciendo que el doble se vaya solo quedando ella, yuko despierta y ve que todo resultaba un sueño por su cajita musical, - ballet blattle dream! cyalume change! In illuminated moonlit glow, Bathing this alley in liquid gold. Just the two of us, alone; Dancing and stumbling and laughing along... Honeymoon, now Un Deux Trois, Slowly we entwine our fingers while dancing along. Singing, Swinging, Sweetest Song, Humming to the tune of our dreams till break of dawn. Shava Diva, Honeymoon, now Un Deux Trois, So I place my lips on yours while humming along. Singing, swinging, sweetest song, Between the two of us, dance the tune of love. Categoría:Dream All Stars Event